totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Saving Private Leechball
Summary. Plot In the confessional, Scott reveals that ever since he and Zoey kissed in last season's finale, he isn't too sure where the two stand; they haven't had much time alone since then and the team separation doesn't help. He makes it his goal to win her over no matter what the stakes are. (Aww, how cute). Meanwhile, Duncan reveals that he has no reason to stay around if Gwen won't even bother giving him another shot. (Has the bad boy officially gone soft?) In the Lions' mess hall, Mike asks Gwen about Trent, to which Gwen replies he's just going through a hard time and isn't usually this hard to get to know. Mike reveals in the confessional that he's never had a relationship before and is crushing on Trent, but has no idea how to tell him. Gwen also confesses that she wants Trent to be happy and isn't back to start a romance, rather she is back to win the money to pay her way through Art School. (Looks like people do change) We call the campers to the edge of the forest where the next challenge is revealed to be homage to Season One's Paintball Deer Hunt, only this time, everyone is a target. Before this, the all stars must race to their team's crate where a special "Leechball Gun" with the Team Captain's logo is hidden inside. Whoever pulls this gun out wins immunity and leadership over their team. First team to get every member to the crates gets a ten minute head start into the forest. First team wiped out completely by leech balls gets sent to the nomination ceremony. The fourteen all stars take off, with Noah and Anne Maria lagging behind (Noah because he "doesn't do fast walking" and Anne Maria due to her newly done pedicure). Noah tells Anne Maria that Heather is a huge threat due to her new alliance with Alejandro and Bridgette and that if they don't stop her now, she will be too powerful later on. (I guess what he lacks in physical strength, the dude makes up for it with his grand scheming.) The Lions all make it to the crates in no time, winning the head start and with Alejandro once again winning Team Captain, while Duncan wins Team Captain for the Venomous Vipers. While Anne Maria and Noah make it back, the Lions take their head start with Alejandro's plan to spread out but stay within calling distance of each other. Heather becomes suspicious of Anne Maria and Noah and tells Bridgette to be on the lookout. Bridgette confesses that she doesn't want to be Heather's pawn, but if she doesn't have an ally, the only way she'll make it on the villains team is if she starts to think like a villain...(INTERESTING!!) (Lions: 6 | Vipers: 8) With the Lions' lead over, the Vipers head out into the forest with Duncan's instructions to send Lightning in alone as bait to fish out their location and the others travel with branches as disguise, with Duncan carefully sneaking away to find Gwen and Trent. Sure enough, Lightning comes across Alejandro and before he could do anything, Zoey and Dawn shoot him with their leeches. (THEY'RE SO SLIMY AND GROSS! Lions: 6 | Vipers: 7) Zoey takes to the trees as Dawn and Alejandro continue on deeper into the forest. Sierra begins has a talk with Noah and Anne Maria (more like Sierra fan girls over Anne Maria's hair before talking) and lets them know that she too wishes to take Heather down and would like to join their alliance, to which the two gladly accept. Noah confesses that with his smarts, Anne Maria's connections, and Sierra's strength, they will be unstoppable. Unfortunately, Mike notices them all and takes his shot, but not before Sierra takes Mike down with her. (Lions: 5 | Vipers: 4) Duncan bumps into Gwen and Trent and asks her to give him another shot, that he misses her and only came back for her, to which Gwen states that she is flattered by this but doesn't want to let a guy make her lose sight of the competition. Angered, Duncan fires his gun, with Trent taking the fall and Gwen shooting Duncan in retaliation. Gwen states they are so done, but gets shot down by Heather. (NICE! Lions: 3 | Vipers: 3) Zoey has Heather in her sights, but misses her shot with Scott surprising her from behind. Startled, Zoey quickly shoots Scott, giving away her location and giving Heather the opportunity to shoot her as well. (Lions: 2 | Vipers: 2) Angered, Zoey confronts Scott, to which Scott reveals that he misses "us" and wants to pick things up where they left off, which Zoey responds there is no "us" and storms off. (Dude, never get in between a girl and a million bucks!!) Heather tells Bridgette she needs to start shooting the others, but refuses to do so as she doesn't want to hurt anyone. Heather snaps her out of it, telling her they need to win if not they will be going home, reminding her of Noah's alliance. It is then that Alejandro and Dawn appear and shoot Heather, with Bridgette ducking out of the way. (Lions: 2 | Vipers: 1) With Heather literally in her ear, Bridgette quickly aims and shoots Dawn (Lions: 1 | Vipers: 1) and takes aim at Alejandro. Both of the remaining players shoot their remaining leeches at the other and....(Lions: 0 | Vipers: 1) THE VIPERS WIN AGAIN!!! The Courageous Lions are heading to the nomination ceremony once more, while Duncan makes a decision. Trivia Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes